four x eric?
by Ameythast-owl
Summary: this will be a series of Four x Eric drabbles send me any situations you want to see.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent trilogy drabbles four x Eric

Does not follow the books or movie just a plot bunny that was hopping around in my head. All you wolves be gentle.

Summary: Four is cornered by Eric while walking to his room. Eric confesses to four his jealousy and love and four really doesn't want it or does he?

Four was walking down to his room in dauntless headquarters, it had been a long day at the control center and all he wanted to do was sleep. As he reached the door he heard someone approaching turning around he saw it was just Eric. "Hey Eric what do you want now?" he asked Eric who had suddenly moved closer to Four, wrapping his arms around Four's slim waist. "All I want Four, is you." He said lustfully groping Four's behind. "Hey watch where you're touching asshole" Four said blushing furiously trying to push Eric away. "You know, I've been keeping my eye on you and your cute little ass. And although I wanted to wait but I heard some talk from the guys and decided that I would get you before anyone else could." Eric said pushing his hand into the back of Four's jeans sliding down his crack and going in for his 'hidden treasure'. Four moaned when he was touched in a place he never was before. "Eric, please stop, don't touch me there." He sobbed out almost in tears he was still a virgin and he wasn't ready to do anything. "Aw but I think you want to be touched there. Tell me four are you still a virgin?" Eric replied touching that place again. "Ah Eric wait you don't have to do this " Four moaned. "Oh but I want to" Eric replied as he pushed four through the open door, locking it behind himself.

In the darkness of the room Four could just barely make out Eric's body sliding up against his own. "Don't worry I'll make it so good for you. So much that you won't even be able to look at that stiff." Eric smirked as he began to take off Four's shirt, Four began pushing Eric away and knocking him off balance but not by much. Grabbing his hand Eric pushed him down onto the bed, knocking four's head on a wall in the prosses. "Now don't you look even cuter" Eric taunted Four as he took off his own shirt and slid off Four's jeans and underwear in one go. Four covered himself with his hands. "Aw don't hide from me babe" Eric cooed. He turned his attention to Four's puckered entrance. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and coated them with fully before slide one into Four's tight heat. " Come on Eric we can talk this out right? What do you want my position? you can have it, just take it out." his breath adopting a higher pitch. " Only thing I want from you is this nice tight ass" Eric said plunging in another finger. "One more to go then the real fun begins". Four knew exactly what Eric meant and really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Please please please" Four chanting not wanting to continue but his body betrayed him. "Oh looks like the virgin wants more" Eric teased as he saw four's hardening cock twitching on his stomach. Eric not even bothering to use all three fingers pulled out the two and stripped himself of the last of his clothes. Four got a good look at Eric's dick and it was massive. Eric flipped four onto his chest, pulling his waist up to expose his hole and positioned himself in between Four's thighs with his cock nudging at it. Four cried out as Eric bottomed out in one thrust. "Eric it's so big… I can't keep up this game for long." Four said moaning as Eric slid against his prostate, His face turning a full 180. "Aw and I was enjoying your little virgin act." Eric said bending over to lick the outer shell of four's ear. Suddenly Eric quickened his pace literally fucking four into the mattress. If you happened to pass by the room your ears would have been assaulted by the sounds of very rough sex. Eric groaned as he came inside four with a low groan. "He he. Maybe we should do that again." Eric said chuckling Four could only nod, his ass pulsing in pain.

END

(A/N) I hope you guys liked this little one-shot I thought up while in science class when school was still open sorry for the wait since I had major writers block

Peace out – darkness


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey every body its kira with some awsome news! I will be continuing four x eric soon and it will be a series of drabbles , some fluffy some sexy and some kinky so yeah. you may now do a happy dance.


End file.
